Second Chance
by crazed-ink-slinger
Summary: Eric is finally fed up with life. When he's about to take his own, a strange girl from his past comes with an intriguing proposition. A chance to start again. NOT EOC, but EC and RaoulRandom girl but not too random if you happen to care.


I will try to make Erik like he was in the movie. But as I think the story through, I find myself having a hard time keeping him true to himself. I find myself making him more mellow. But like I said, I will try to make him more true to his actual personality. Here's the first chapter.

**CHAPTER ONE: DESTINY**

**-------------------------------------**

In a small dark forest Erik sat alone, quietly brooding over his terrible fate, and thinking sadly about the years that he had lived alone, without even the opera house to give him comfort. He had long since been driven out of his home because of his pursuit for Christine. Long since been forced to live out a life of solitude, far much worse than the one he had lived before Christine.

Four years. That's how long it had been since he had given Christine up. Four years since she had given him that last look, which had told him that there was still a part of her that loved him. Four years since she had married Raoul.

Erik had been following the couple (not literally) ever since they got married. Listening to gossip and news about the going ons in their life. Hoping to hear some update on their lives that told him that Christine wanted to return to him. But there was nothing.

Why was he cursed? It wasn't fair! It was his face. His stupid distorted face that had ruined his chances with Christine. Why did he have to live alone? Why did he have to live a life without love?

"Why!" Erik shouted angrily, his face turned to the sky. Glaring at it through the trees.

It wasn't fair. He had never had a fair chance with Christine. He deserved one!

Erik couldn't take it anymore. Without Christine, without the opera house he had nothing left to live for.

In the dark Erik groped around for his bag. And when he found what he was looking for. Slowly he pulled out a long, sheathed, dagger. If he had nothing left to live for, then he wouldn't live.

Erik drew the dagger from its sheath. The blade glinting in the moonlight. He placed the tip of the dagger to his chest and took a deep breath.

"I wouldn't do that."

"Ahh," Erik yelled, jumping to his feet and dropping the dagger. "Who said that?" he asked looking around frantically for the source of the voice, but seeing no one. (He was frantic because he didn't have his mask on, and we all know how he feels about his face.)

"I did," and out of the shadows stepped a girl of about eighteen.

Erik couldn't say anything, all he could do was stare at the strange looking girl. She was wearing what looked like a dark blue toga. She had the whitest of skin, and long black, wavy hair that cascaded down her shoulders and back. But, what made the girl look so strange was her face. If you were to isolate just one of her features at a time, like her nose or eyes or cheeks, then she would have been beautiful. But somehow, when all of her features were put together it just made her look plain, ordinary, a face that you could easily lose in a crowd. Her only feature that stood out, when everything was put together, was the color of her eyes. Or should I say colors. Her eyes were constantly changing colors, and sometimes several different colors would occupy one iris at once.

"Who...who are you?" Erik asked, trying to sound brave, but not being able to because this girl's sudden presence had thrown him off.

The girl started towards Erik, locking his eyes in hers. And Erik started to back away from her, until he was backed against a tree. All the while trying to break eye contact but not being able to.

"Are you afraid?" the girl asked, her voice full of amusement, and her eyes sparkling.

"No," Erik shouted angrily.

The girl smiled mischievously. She knew Erik better then that.

"Yes you are," she said, only standing a few feet away from Erik now. "But not of me." She then, finally breaking eye contact, turned away from him and started back to the spot where she had first been seen.

Angry at this girl's insolence, Erik took a few steps towards her, desperately wishing that he had his punjab,  
and shouted angrily, "Who are you?"

The girl quickly twirled around to face him. Her hair fanning out, gently whipping her face, then settling back down.

"I am Destiny," She said, her voice rich, powerful, and holding a slight accent that Erik did not recognize. (She had always had the accent, it was her tone that had changed. It had gone from sweet and musical, to rich and powerful.) "I am daughter to the Fates and cousin to the Muses. It is my connection to the Muses which allows me to be here, and my place among the Fates which brings me here. Because the muses are my cousins I am sometimes allowed to fill in as a muse for people; until they find their own. I was your muse...until Christine came along, that is."

Erik gaped at the girl. He was having a hard time taking in all that the girl was saying. He was sure that she was insane. He looked over at his dagger which was laying halfway between him and the girl that called herself Destiny. If he was quick he could get to it before she did.

"Don't even think about it Erik. I'm much quicker than you are." she said.

Erik looked at the girl stunned. Had she read his mind? No, she couldn't have. She had seen him look at the dagger and guessed his thoughts. That's all.

The girl folded her arms and looked at Erik annoyed.

"Don't brush my powers off just as a coincidence, or an act of logic," The girl said annoyed, her voice back to how it had sounded before she had introduced herself. "Especially since I have come here to help you."

"Help me? How could you ever help me," Erik sneered.

"By giving you a second chance."

This girl _was_ insane.

"This is a waste of my time. Get out of my sight." Erik shouted.

The girl gave an exasperated sigh and said, "No! This _isn't_ a waste of your time, and I _won't _get out of your sight. Now tell me, if you could have a complete and total second chance at life, would you take it?"

Erik wanted to kill this girl, but he had no doubt that she was faster than him. Which meant that she could get away from him and get the authorities; and that would force him to runaway again. Maybe if he just answered her she would go away.

"Yes." Erik said, "If I could have a second chance at life, I would."

The girl smiled. This is exactly what she wanted to hear.

Suddenly the wind started to blow, making leafs start to fly, in a circle, around Erik. The wind picked up speed. Suddenly Erik couldn't breath. The wind had created a kind of vacuum. The swirling air closed around him, making it so that he couldn't move. He looked at Destiny in fear. She was smiling. Erik tried to call out for help but he couldn't. He was starting to grow dizzy from lack of air. He tried to break away from the wind that was imprisoning him, but he couldn't. And before he could try anything else he lost all consciousness.

-----------------------------

That is the end of chapter one and I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or weirdly worded phrases.

I have really enjoyed writing this chapter and can't wait till I write the others (which may possibly take a while.) I think that I should tell you right off that I am basing some of Destiny's personality on my own. But do not fear. Destiny and Erik never get together, or even think about getting together. Destiny's place in this story is to keep the plot moving when in need of moving, and to keep Erik from killing anybody as he gets used to his new life. Great! I just made this story sound like a Mary Sue. Just know that this story is about Erik and not about Destiny.

Tell me what you think of my story so far (if you feel inclined to do so anyway.) :D And no flames please.


End file.
